


An Open Door

by Pilarcraft



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Anna isn't an idiot, Anna needs a hug, Corona - Freeform, Elsa Needs A Hug, Elsa isn't an idiot, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Hans isn't a bad guy, Hans/Anna Friendship - Freeform, Magical spikes, Manipulation, Minor Anna/Hans (Disney), Multi, OOC, Ok not that much of a bad guy, Old Corona, Romance won't show up until way later, everyone is ooc, if at all, machiavellian, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilarcraft/pseuds/Pilarcraft
Summary: "So, we have a Future queen who, in fear of harm, was locked in her room, out of contact with the people, without any formal or informal education of any kind for her future duties who, inexperienced and untrained, may unleash the full wrath of Skadi upon us all. Do correct me if I'm wrong, father" Anna explained.Her father sighed. "what would you have me do?""Let me help."





	1. Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Updated, primarily due to a few reviews I've recieved in the span of the week this story's been up (on the other platform).
> 
> 1- If you haven't found out already, This is an AU.   
> An extremely OOC AU.   
> Every character will be OOC.   
> I looked at the main content, decided that I wanted to write something new, I threw out most of the characterizations but kept some of the main plot, and then proceeded to write my story. Every character is OOC. What I'm hoping is that they are coherently OOC (IC in their OOCness, if you will).
> 
> 2- The Plot itself uses the movie's plot, as well as the plot alluded to in the Soundtrack Demo Scores, the plot that was supposed to be used but wasn't, the plot of Snow Queen, as well as various other fanfictions.
> 
> 3- I'm not a native speaker. I do realize I make grammatical and vocabular mistakes. please do PM me if you want to Beta this story. thanks.

Anna was five when Elsa moved away. It wasn’t far. Just across the hall. But for the small child, it could as well have been another kingdom.

It happened all of the sudden. Just after the first snow of the season. It had set, more than enough for her to make angels in, and she wanted to, like every other year before, play. With Elsa.

But when she woke up, her head hurting for some reason, she noticed her room was empty.

She ran outside, confused over where Elsa’s royal blue bed had gone, only to notice her dearest sister take a single look at her before closing the door.

Anna didn’t know what was up, but she was sure it had something to do with her hair. The white stripe wasn’t there yesterday, no matter what her parents had said, and she was sure it had something to do with Elsa’s new attitude.

* * *

Anna was six when she realized knocking the closed door had become habit. It had been exactly 328 days since _that day_ , and it had snowed again. Considerably earlier this year than the last.

When she was asked to leave by an annoyed “go ‘way, Anna” for the 327th time, Anna grumbled, sliding down on the wall until she was sitting on the floor, leaning at the door. She didn’t say anything. Anything she could’ve said, she already had, this last year, and she was running out of different ways of asking “why won’t you come outside?”

No. Elsa would never answer her questions. Sometimes, she’d just remain silent after the first “go away Anna”, and wait for her sister to (inevitably, and not to their surprise quickly) give up and leave. Sometimes, Anna would remain begging, until Gerda or Kai or (in one case) The King himself would come to extract her from the hallway.

She was starting to lose hope of ever seeing Elsa again. Oh, she wouldn’t give up on asking her to come out until she would, but she wasn’t sure it would work anymore.

And it was making her lose hope.

* * *

Anna was nine when she noticed she had an interest in Politics.

It didn’t start like that. The Kingdom’s (technically, their Family’s) history had been a subject she, as a royal, was expected to be tutored in. Economics, Warfare, History, and Politics from the moment she could sit down long enough for a tutor to be able to teach her. Most other kingdoms didn’t deign to teach girls such things. Then again, most girls would be forced to marry into other families before they could employ any of the skills Anna was (to her chagrin) learning. But not Arendelle. They had stopped following such traditions as that of Corona and the Isles years before Elsa or Anna. Or their parents. Or _their_ parents.

Anna didn’t have an interest in politics from the beginning. With the different ideologies too complicated to keep up with and the different methods too stupid to care about, the seven years old Anna had bemoaned non-stop, _“Whyyyyyyy do I have to be tutored in Politics, mother? I do not care about such trivial things…”_ but to no avail. For two years, she had hated every hour she was spending in the room, parroting statements to her tutor.

Until one day, it all changed.

“Why do I have to endure these lessons, mother?” she asked her mother, Queen Idun, “What is the point?”

“Oh, Anna” her mother smiled, “it’s the duty of a Royal to know how to rule. All that you learn now, you will use when you are older.”

“being a grown up is boring.” Anna stated, pouting as she crossed her arms. A few minutes later, as the mother and daughter walked to the Hall for the Lunch feast, she asked “did you have these lessons when you were my age?”

“Of course I did, Anna.” Idun replied, “Just like you, I was given the opportunity to learn how to rule.” She huffed, “not that it came of use that much.”

When the two sat on their seats, and the feast had started, Anna remembered to ask, “Is _Elsa_ taking these lessons too?”

 Her parent’s lack of answer, and their meaningful glance at each other, was all that she needed to know.

After the feast, she made a trip to the Palace library, and brought out with her every book her Tutors had told her she was supposed to read.

* * *

Anna was eleven when she finally understood. Had she been only a couple years older, she wouldn’t have. And her younger self did not really care about such things, but the Preteen Anna was the one that finally learned why Elsa had locked herself behind a door. Why the castle had become so… so haunted, if anything.

It wasn’t a long procedure of scientific investigation. It was actually, now that Anna thought about it, quite hilarious.

It was early in the morning, and as always, Anna had knocked on Elsa’s door, jokingly saying “hey Elsa, do you wanna build a _Snowman_?”

It was an innocent statement, of course. She didn’t really _want_ to build a snowman. More than that, She couldn’t really. Not in the middle of Summer.

But alas, she had never _been_ to Elsa’s room, and had no way of knowing whether or not her room had a window (in fact, it did. She found out, years later) and so had no way of knowing whether or not Elsa _knew_ it was the middle of summer.

As usual, Elsa’s reply was brief, short, and quick. “go away, Anna.”

Anna, of course, wouldn’t go away. It was Sunday, and it was her off day. Nothing to study, nothing to learn.

“I’m not going away, Elsa” she explained, as she sat down, laying by the door, “It’s been _six years_ , and the number of hours you’ve been out of this room I can count in two hands. It can’t be good for you, being cooped in this tiny room for so many hours.”

“I’ll be fine, Anna. Just go away!”

“Come on” she scoffed, “your voice tells me you’re not fine. Come on, we’ll just go play by the pond for a few hours! It’ll be good for you!”

“I’m fine where I am, sis. I don’t wanna play. Just go away!”

“I’m not leaving until you open that door, Elsa. You know that” she reminded her, as she sat.

The two (she could tell her sister was leaning by the same door just as she was. So close and yet… so far) took in the silence that came afterwards, until eventually, Anna started talking again.

“Was it something I did?” she asked, “did I do something all those years ago? Like, did I mess with your dollhouse or forget to make your bed?-“

“what?” Elsa interrupted “No! of course it wasn’t-“

“Because if it was then you’ve got to be the pettiest person I’ve ever-“ Anna paused. “what? It _wasn’t_ me? Then _why_ have you locked yourself behind the-“

“Not everything is about you, Anna.” Elsa replied coldly.

Normally, when Anna thought ‘replied coldly’, it just meant someone’s tone. Always figurative, and never literal.

But not this time.

As Elsa had expressed those words, Anna could feel herself getting colder. A chill that she didn’t feel even in the coldest winter. The only time she’d gotten even _nearly_ as cold had to be when-

When-

She didn’t remember. She _knew_ she had felt this cold once. And she _knew_ Elsa was in some way related to that event. But she had no memory.

Curious. So very curious.

One way to find out. “Elsa…” she asked, shivering already (how was it getting this cold in the middle of the summer?) “is it just me or is it getting cold all of the sudden?”

She heard a gasp. She was _sure_ it was a gasp, and then deep, long breaths. Exactly the same thing the King did when he wanted to calm down.

Huh.

“It’s j-just” the sound came, it was shaky, not weak but struggling, “it’s j-just you, Anna. Don’t you have work to do? Just go away.”

Anna had no problem going away.

* * *

Anna was still eleven when she realized her sister had control over frost. Though, not yet a conscious control. But Anna was twelve when she finally decided to confront her parents about it.

“Well, Anna” her father said, as they were dining. “Anything you want to say?”

It was a barely into autumn. It had been less than a fortnight since Anna had discovered _The Truth_ , and a week after her Name day. The weather was warm. Well, warm for the Fjord in Fall, and she was enjoying the taste of pheasant. It might have been foolish bravery, or perhaps a mere curiousity, but she responded.

“Yes, father” she said, “when were you going to tell me Elsa had given me my white stripe?”

Her father, quite rudely for a king (if you asked her), spat the drink he was sipping, coughing, in shock. “w-what?” he asked, a few moments later, when he could talk coherently again. “What are you talking about, Anna?”

“My white streak.” Anna pointed at the aforementioned streak, “the one I’ve had for as long as I remember. When were you going to tell me Elsa and her magic was responsible for it?”

Anna chuckled as she saw his father, unlike how he’d look while on his throne, show his emotions and thoughts on his face. She thanked the politick tutor she’d annoyed to death all these years. had it not been for him, Anna wouldn’t have thought of playing her main cards like this.

Anna’s father, the King, looked at her, and eventually, he grew into the calm that he was so used to. With a smile, he raised an eyebrow, “who told you?”

“Nobody” Anna responded, “don’t worry about firing anyone.” She omitted the ‘or worse’, “your secret’s safe. I figured it out on my own. But that’s not even what my question is.” She explained.

“And what, per se” Ming Angmar asked with a stony face, “would that question be?”

“Do I have leave to speak freely?” she asked. It was vital to make sure about it first, because Anna had a feeling she was going to be _quite_ rude if she was allowed to. The king nodded.

“Who’s _brilliant_ Idea was it to lock the young, untrained sorceress in her room until she’s grown up?” she asked, “because whoever it was, that’s who you should fire. Probably.”

“it was my idea, actually” Angmar said, with a chuckle in his tone. “Our people are still a superstitious bunch. One wrong move… and it’d be impossible to fix.”

_Oh._

_It- it makes so much sense._

“So. You had the heir apparent locked in her room in fear of what the superstitious might do to her if they see her powers?” she asked,

The king nodded.

“At least, is she getting trained in her power?”

“Ha-ha” the king laughed, “ _train_ her? She needs to hide that-“

“is she getting trained in how to rule? Like you were? And I am?”

“Do you really think we can trust any of the tutors to-“

“So, we have a Future queen who, in fear of harm, was locked in her room, out of contact with the people, without any formal or informal education of any kind for her future duties who, since she is inexperienced and untrained, may unleash the full wrath of Skadi upon us all. Do correct me if I’m wrong, father” Anna explained.

Her father sighed. “what would you have me do?”

“Let me help.”

* * *

Anna was still twelve when she joined her father’s side the first time, listening to the people’s grievances.

Anna decided that she liked it. It was soothing, and it was almost as nice as any other hobby she’d find.

* * *

Anna was fourteen when her father allowed her to perform the daily royal duties by herself, alone.

Something told her that The King was grooming her. For some reason, the king didn’t seem to believe Elsa could do her job right. All the better for the kingdom. All the better for Anna.

* * *

Anna was fifteen when she became the queen of Arendelle.

Anna was fifteen when she had to bury her mother and father’s empty caskets alone.

Anna was fifteen when she knocked on her sister’s door the last time.

* * *

And Anna was eighteen, just a legal adult qualified for her duties, when the coronation was held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my latest (probably to-be-abandoned) story on this site. This is, for now, an AU one-shot on Frozen.  
> The premises, which you probably figured out, is obvious. Elsa striking Anna's head when they were kids did more than just throw her in a coma. it ... woke something in her. a quasi-Machiavellian personage that she would eventually grow into, a cold manipulator (obviously, not seen in this ficlet) and a possible politician.  
> I might continue this, if I have any ideas for it, and feedback is always appreciated.  
> until then,  
> Davoid, signing off.


	2. The Confrontation

In hindsight, Anna could’ve done a lot of things better. Now, steps away from the grandiose palace her sister had made out of pure ice, she was regretting a lot of her choices.

Her plan, even if it sounded interesting, had proven too convoluted. A lot of variables that she hadn’t counted for. A lot of decisions that could have (and, maybe, would in the future) slapped her in the face with their failure. In hindsight, it was too convoluted. But… perhaps… it couldn’t be helped.

It was only now that she realized how much luck had been on her side. If Hans hadn’t proven the gullible helpful lad he’d ended up being, if The timely arrival of Kristoff and his slowly growing puppy love hadn’t aided her in her quest. If Corona hadn’t fallen to a sudden magical epidemic all of the sudden…

A lot of things had been out of her control, and she could _not_ have reached the gates of her sister’s ‘kingdom of isolation’ without them. For her first convoluted plan, this was a failure of epic proportions.

“knock” came from behind her. “just knock.”

By Skadi, was the snowman annoying. Anna couldn’t believe it. Of course, a small part of her had an affection to him, merely out of her childhood memories. But the gullible, naïve, loyal snowman could occasionally annoy her. Like now.

“why isn’t she knocking?” he stage-whispered to the young man next to him. “do you think she knows how to knock?”

Anna rolled her eyes, before knocking six times, in the very same rhythm she always had, back then.

The door opened with a groan. Anna took a step back, more out of shock than anything, as she witnessed the hall in front of her.

“Heh, it _opened_!” she chuckled, “That’s a first.”

She turned towards the snowman and the snow-man, “oh, you should _probably_ stay out here.”

“ _what?_ ”

“last time I introduced her to a guy she kinda froze everything.”

“but-but” Kristoff protested, “come _on._ It’s a palace made of _ice!_ Ice is my life!”

The Snowman, Olaf, waved “bye Sven!”

_Oh for the love of-_

“you too, Olaf” she said softly as she knelt to his level, as the snowman said shakily “ _m-me_?”

“just- give us a minute” she said, as she turned towards the palace. Hopefully they wouldn’t follow. It wouldn’t do well if they knew.

And… if she had found out anything, those idiots would definitely try to get in after the one-minute mark had passed. She didn’t have time.

* * *

The Palace was… empty. Minimalist, if she was honest. Don’t get her wrong, it was _definitely_ grandiose, with magnificent stairs, a frozen fount just like back in home (well, it was frozen _now_ ). A gigantic hall reaching to the skies. Elsa hadn’t spared anything while building this. Then again, she _had_ made it from ice she herself had produced…

But it was dull. Only a single color, with light barely brightening the halls.

“Elsa?” she called loudly, “it’s me, Anna.” She said, as she slipped on the slippery ice. Barely holding herself together, she gasped as a voice called back.

“Anna!” her sister said, walking towards the stairs from a level higher than her.

“Whoa! Elsa… you look, different!” Anna said. Elsa may have taken her amusement for amazement.

The woman _did_ look different. She’d foregone has regal, royal apparel, instead donning a dress made of ice. She looked more comfortable in it than Anna felt in any dress. She was smiling. Anna hadn’t seen her smiling for a long time.

Actually, Anna hadn’t seen her for a long time period. _Damn good king Angmar and his ineptness._

“I’m so- sorry about what happened” she tried. She _had_ to keep up the facade for as long as she could. “If I’d known-“

“no-no-no. you don’t have to apologize!” Elsa said, awkwardly, “but you should probably go. Please.”

“but I just _got_ here” Anna responded, “you belong down in Arendelle”

“Yeah. So do you.” Anna responded.

“No, Anna.” Elsa shook her head, “I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.”

“Actually about that-“ Anna tried to say, before the cheery voice of Olaf responded “sixty!”

_Oh for the love of-_

“I don’t have _time_ for this, Elsa. I haven’t come all this way only to be pushed out _again_.” She snapped, “Your little journey for self-discovery has _absolutely_ demolished our home! it seems, sister dearest, that in your anger, you pushed our fatherland, Arendelle, in deep deep deep deep snow-”

“ _what_?”

“and it’s just like you, isn’t it?” she laughed bitterly, “escaping, locking yourself out, and leaving _me,_ of all people, to deal with its fallout. You set off an eternal winter all over Arendelle, I’m not sure yet, as I had to leave home and hearth to come and _drag you back_ to fix it.” She paused. “you _can_ fix it, right?”

“I-“ Elsa gulped in terror, “I _don’t know how_!”

“Oh come on” Anna said, suddenly amazed at the irony. “The only person in the entire kingdom with these powers… and you don’t know how to fix your _own_ mistakes? There’s no way that’s true” she chuckled, “you built a palace like this, on your first try. There’s no _way_ you didn’t make any mistakes you had to fix.”

“No-I just willed it to be and-“

“-and it did? The only person in the entire kingdom with that power, and all you have to offer is ‘I don’t know’?”

“What do you want me to do, Anna?” she asked, frustrated, “turn back time?”

“No!” She snapped back, “I want you to, for the _first_ time in your entire life, stop running from the shit you do, and do something about it. You’re the only person in this kingdom with the power to do anything, and all you’re _doing_ is making everyone die. Do you know how lucky we are that our neighbors aren’t attacking us right _now_?”

“I-“

“Do you even know how much it’s going to take to fix this mess?”

“uh-“

“ _are you even sorry about it_?”

Anna continued, drilling on and on, failing to notice her sister’s paling, her hands slowly shaking, and the fact that everything started getting colder.

She didn’t, but her companions did. Well, one of her companions.

“You don’t even get it, do you? How are you going to be a queen if you shy away from responsibility every time?”

“said the girl who wanted to marry a man, five hours after meeting him”

“That was just a joke!” Anna blurted out.

Everyone paused.

Anna smiled. _Had no idea I was such a good actor_.

“You _really_ think I fell in love with that man _that quickly_? And what makes you think I’d ask for your blessing when I _do_ fall in love? That was just a test. To see if you were fit to be queen. And you’re not.”

“Get out.” Elsa said, stony and eyes narrowed, she turned towards the stairs, beginning to climb them and go back to whenever she went.

“No, I’m-“ Anna took a step forward. Elsa twisted around, screaming “I said **get out**!”

* * *

_c-cold_

_Cold_

Anna opened her eyes. It was white. Everything was white.

_White?_

She tried concentrating. She was sure everything was supposed to be blue, what was white doing in the middle of Elsa’s-

 _Elsa_.

She suddenly remembered. Elsa twisting and turning towards her.

Her eyes turned blue, her face clenched in anger and frustration.

Frost moving towards her faster than her eyes could figure.

Falling to her knees, and then…

Nothing.

_Huh._

It had happened again. Elsa had hit her again.

“Was it true, what you said?”

Anna blinked. That was Kristoff. Kristoff wasn’t supposed to be in Elsa’s Palace.

She wasn’t in Elsa’s palace.

“W-“ her voice sounded rough. “What happened?” She rose, wincing in pain as she tried to look around.

They were around fire. Olaf was nowhere to be found.

“We’re in the Fjords. Close to the Northern Mountain. As close as we could get, without making that snow giant thing angry. Had to make camp until you were better.” _Or else_ left unsaid, which was something Anna appreciated.

“Now, was what you said to the Snow Queen true?” Kristoff asked, “That-“

“it was a test?” Anna laughed, coughing as she felt her throat hurt, “y-yes. Yes it was. One I was… uh… forced to give.”

“then it was all a lie? You don’t actually-“

“Love Hans?” Anna asked, smirking. “Of course not, Kris. He was in on it too. At least, I hope.”

She looked at the fire. “where’s Olaf? Don’t tell me-“

“Oh no. I couldn’t tell him. Sent him to ‘scout ahead’” Kristoff laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “just before I set the campfire, actually. But you were saying?”

“right” Anna rolled her eyes, attempt to divert the discussion failed, “yes. Yes it was a test. Well, a mandatory test that I already knew the answer to.” She started explaining,

“You see, I had to be sure Elsa was fit for her spot as a queen. So I decided that I’d test her. I had to see if she could, for a day, act like a newly-crowned queen. So I decided to put her under stress. And what stress better than letting her think the sister she doesn’t even _know anymore_ has fallen in love with a foreign prince, less than a day after meeting him?” she laughed bitterly, looking at the fire.

“now mind, I _knew_ she’d fail. I knew she wouldn’t be able to act like a queen for that long, especially with how _annoying_ and _bratty_ I acted, but I sincerely had no idea she would-“

“she would start fimbulvinter?” Kristoff joked.

“Yes” Anna sighed, frowning at how that sigh made her heart hurt. “I thought she’d just make a scene, go hide in her room like the last fourteen years or something. I _sincerely_ did not think she was this untrained.”

“so, now what?”

“Well, I can’t bring Elsa Back to Arendelle. And even if I could, she doesn’t know how to fix it and I doubt she’d even try to learn, after how she treated me in her palace.” Anna mused, “I suppose I need to-“ she paused as her heart started aching again. This was getting strange. “Hold on. Where did Elsa strike me?”

“Uh” Kristoff raised her eyebrow, “your heart, actually. I think. Why?”

Anna blinked. “Well. Then I’m fucked.” And ignored Kristoff’s gasp at her sudden show of vulgarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- I believe you guys know this, but for those who dont:  
> Fimbulvinter (or Fimbulvetr or Fimbulwinter) is a mythical great winter that is one of the omens of the Norse Armageddon, Ragnarök.
> 
> 2- Yes, I am aware of how Loki-ish Anna acts, and I am more than aware that her plot is basically a knock-off of Loki's plot in the first Thor movie.
> 
> 3- As explained, I don't have an update schedule. I might post another update today, I might post it a week later, I might post it in a month. consider this story to be complete, as the different chapters are not in chronological order.


	3. You'll do

“Love is an open doooooor” the two partners sang. As they separated, the two were gasping, considering the energetic and fast-paced dance they’d prompted themselves into. It had come up all of a sudden, and it was in fact quite a nice break for Anna.

Then again. Today _had_ been one great break for Anna, after a week of planning.

She’d sung and danced for the first time in, excuse her for her phrasing, forever. She wasn’t sure what had befallen her, but perhaps Kai and Gerda had a point about sleep-deprivation.

Singing, of course, wasn’t really that uncommon. It was quite a usual matter for the people to break into different songs all of a sudden, to explain how they felt. It made somewhat of an awkward experience when you had to explain afterwards that you had no idea where that singing had come from, but it was overall an entertaining quirk that Arendelle had. If the reports were true, Corona had that too. And apparently, so did the Isles.

“can I say something crazy?” the royal prince in the regal white dress said, as he took a knee. “Will you marry me?”

They were on a cliff and a waterfall. A beautiful view, one that Anna had long since took a liking to. The sound of the water falling down gave her a soothing feeling, and the absolutely gorgeous view of the Fjords, not to mention the domain she was to rule, gave her hope. It was Anna’s special place, to use her mother’s word for it, and somewhere she would skip to rest in every once in a while.

Tonight… was not such a day.

“Oh good” she replied, suddenly serious. The Royal partner was probably expecting her to say yes. Or to be surprised. But he definitely did not expect what came next: “you’ll do.”

The romantic atmosphere the two had shared throughout the party –nay throughout the day- suddenly disappeared. The Man, who had had a gleam in his eyes until then (whether or not this gleam was benevolent Anna did not yet know. Frankly, she did not care), had his eyes widened, sweating as his clenched face cleared with the haze of uncertainty falling.

He rose slowly, for the first time in forever his face showing his thoughts as though his eyes were an open door. “Anna?”

“Like I said, you’ll do. Now come on, we need to tell my sister we’re getting married.”

“Anna?” He asked again, forgetting etiquette in its entirety, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh” Anna tilted her head, as she took a step back. There was a calculating look on her face, though her eyes still shone in amusement. An amusement Hans would sure learn to fear. “Did you _really_ think I’d fallen for you? That I’d say yes to a marriage proposal… _this_ quickly?” she laughed, covering her mouth like the lady she had been trained to be, “My dearest admiral Westergard. You _are_ handsome, a charming man by all rights, but you’re not that good. Were you thinking that I’d fall for you?” she chuckled, “hand over my kingdom to you for love? And then –I am merely assuming, of course. Far as I know you are a perfect gentleman and an admirable veteran- have a grave accident befall me?” she shook her head, “No. but you have proven yourself satisfactory to what I aim for. So please, come along. We need to inform my sister of our marriage.”

“But- I do not understand, your majesty!” Hans replied. Anna rolled her eyes, “Oh for Odin’s sake. Follow me, will you? I’ll explain everything later.”

* * *

“Did you know?” Hans asked Anna after the shock was over. The Queen had, in her anger, fled north, and while the guards were attempting to pacify the partiers, Anna had taken her mantle and was trying to do damage control. Hans, the only non-peasant in the entire place who wasn’t panicking or scheming (ok, only not panicking) had taken the natural spot of the second behind her. Anna was leaning on the table, not speaking as her shoulders moved.

“Did I know that Elsa would be pissed?” She said slowly, “Yes. Yes, I did”

“No- I mean”

Anna raised a hand, still shaking, “Did I know she had dominion over deadly frost? _yes_. The question you should be asking is ‘were you planning on this to happen?’”

She stopped.

Hans looked at her.

And then, she saw her in a new light when she replied. It was just as that gleam of amusement. Behind this perfect lady and naïve young virgin was hidden the heart of a monster. A player after his own heart.

“of _course_ I did.” She replied, and suddenly turned, her eyes still amused if her face not showing a sign of it. “Why else would I play the part of a naïve little idiot in her big day?”

“you were pretending” he sighed, “of course you were.”

“Yes. I’m not as much of an idiot as I look” she replied. “I’m afraid now we’re in trouble though. I didn’t fully appreciate what she would do.” She chuckled, “I thought she’d make a scene, shout at me, return to her room. All I wanted was to show the Council of Advisors she wasn’t fit to be queen.” She shook her head, “didn’t expect her to cause an international crisis this early in her term. Good thing this whole thing was a farce.”

“What? A-“

“Oops. Shouldn’t have said that.” She shook her head again, “I suppose I will have to do something about her. Prepare a search party. Send out scouts to all directions, we can find her.” She murmured, “Heaven knows a crying woman in blue, sliding on ice she herself is creating isn’t that hard to notice.”

She turned. “Hans, you’re welcome to remain in the castle for tonight. We will have to deal with this mess tomorrow, I’m afraid.”

And then, Hans left for one of the guest chambers. Unbeknownst to him, Anna would be looking at him as he left, with a strange gleam in her eyes.

It took her hours afterwards, still reading breaking reports from Elsa’s mess, when she heard someone knock on her- Her Father’s- chamber door.

“Who is it?” she replied without raising her head, “I’m a busy woman.”

“Pardon my intrusions, Majesty” A regal voice called. One she knew not to be regal in any way, shape, or form. It was Kai, her father’s servant and after a time messenger (and, unbeknownst to most, personal confidante), “But it is late. The moon is almost above us. I do so believe some rest will not hurt you.”

“Ah-thank you Kai” Anna chuckled, “This whole week’s been night after night with no sleep. I’m scared I’d sleep for an entire day –Hel, maybe even more- if I hit the hay.”

Kai, who had given the same services to Anna he had given to her father, was one of the select few who had the privilege of seeing Anna talk informally. A privilege he did not abuse in the slightest, “I give you my word that you will be awaken as early as you want”

“early?” she snorted, “have you _met_ me? Nah. If I sleep, I’ll wake up after all this is over. Think it was just a dream, with Elsa still in her-“ she sighed, “Why did I not command her out of that room, Kai? Do you have any-“

“Far be it from your humble servant to impose, but It was nothing too unexpected, in the situation you had found yourself in.”

“But-“ she sighed, “Yes. I guess not answering my knock after I literally bawled my eyes out in front of her door would do that to any person. But why not after? It’s been, what, three years? I still could have done something else-“

“could, as Corona is so fond of saying, never bore fruit, Majesty” Kai said. The old man had always been somewhat of an enthusiast on these things. “What matters is what you do.”

She chuckled. “I believe I must sleep on this. You’re right. It’s not like that much can happen overnight.”

* * *

The first thing that she thought, waking up, was ‘Curse me for challenging Loki with my claims’.

It was snowing.

In the middle of Sólmánuður.

Anna barely repressed the small part of her that wanted to knock on Elsa’s door, and walked to the Main Hall, towards her father’s throne, and shouted as she walked, “ _damage report_! I need my _fucking_ damage report!”

When the courtiers- or well, the council of advisors- had gotten over the rather crude welcome, one by one, all them rose shakily, responding.

“My birds tell me all of Arendelle is in this snow, not just the city proper”

“The Wesleton Fleets have mobilized in our southern waters, but haven’t come any further.”

“The Duke of Weselton is calling for The Princess’ head.”

“there’s a shortage of firewood and clothes in the city.”

“The Church is open for everyone who needs a roof."

“The Lake has frozen over.”

“I lost my gold ring last night.”

She raised a hand as she took a seat on the throne, “enough” she sighed, wearily. “Do we know what’s caused the snow?”

“Our only suspect, so far, is The Princess, your grace.”

“Either that or some idiot freed Fenrir.”

“of course.” She replied. Then looked at them. “how much snow _is_ on the ground anyway?”

“it’s more than what we’ve seen in the most horrible winter, when Your Sister herself was being born, majesty.”

“So, we have a knee-deep –possibly even waist deep- snow. In the middle of Sólmánuður” she sighed, “fine. You are dismissed. Go back to your jobs, and keep keeping Arendelle safe.”

As everyone left, Hans was still remaining. “And what will you do now, your grace?”

“Well, now I realize that I was, in fact, as much of an idiot as everyone else thought I was.” She replied, “single-handedly threw Arendelle in Fimbulwinter. All I can hope is that the Wesletoniean fleet isn’t here to fight. And that nobody else will join them. We aren’t ready.

“The Duke is still a guest here, majesty.” Hans replied, “the Fleet wouldn’t dare attack where their very ruler would be harmed. And as for others, I can give you my word the Isles will not join any military operation against Arendelle.”

“and what of Corona?”

“Corona-“ Hans coughed, “is in a trouble similar to yours. Somewhat worse, if I am to trust my fellow sailors there. Strange spikes –magical, unbreakable spikes to boot- are appearing all over the place. They’ve ruined most of Old Corona.”

“We’re gonna need to help them too-“ she sighed, “the pact, as well as familial matters, will make us do so.” She shook her head, “I have more important things to discuss.”

“Such as?”

“This storm. Elsa’s caused it, and nobody can shut it down except for her. I need to find her.”

“But who will rule Arendelle while you are gone? You are the only claimant to the crown right now”

She looked at the man. “Are you volunteering, Admiral Westergard?”

* * *

She would test him. He didn’t have as much executive power as he’d hope –oh no, she had made sure of that before even suggesting- and he wouldn’t have much to work with, but if Hans Westergard was proven to be a better ruler than he was a seducer, Anna would reward him. She would reward him most generously.

But for now, she had a long journey ahead of her. She had to find Elsa. She had to bring her back. She had to make sure nobody would screw over Arendelle while she was gone.

And most important, she had to talk with those trolls.

She did so believe another talk with those pests was long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet a few more characters.
> 
> As explained earlier, An Open Door is not chronologically written. I add different pieces from different times as I see fit. I'll put up a chronology guide as soon as we have more than 8 or 9 chapters. so probably never.
> 
> Anyway, More Norse stuff in the story. to explain, Sólmánuður appears to be a time along 13 June to 12 July, basically the middle of Summer. Note that while Arendelle has kept its norse tradition, most of the world hasn't. that will become more relevant as the story continues.
> 
> Kudos to everyone who, not surprisingly, finds the reference. well, more of a cameo.
> 
> until next time,
> 
> Davoid Signing Out


End file.
